


The Eden Protocol

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl gives great advice, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Josh can dance, Josh is a sweetheart, Markus does his best for everyone, Multi, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Nines is a clueless idiot, Norths super protective of her boys, Polyamorous relationship, Polycho - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Simon's isn't a perfect angel, but he's pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: North struggles to cope with a certain protocol that can't be erased from her system, but maybe she can learn to accept herself if she's got the love and support of those around her.





	The Eden Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> There's very brief and minor mentions of North's history, nothing graphic but there's hints here and there so please take that into consideration as I don't want anybody to be caught out unaware whilst reading. <3

Markus promises to fix it but North knows that he has far to much on his plate without dealing with her insecurities. She’s more than capable of coping with this, it’s far from the worse thing that’s happened to her. But it’s still hard, because every time she sees her expression in the mirror when it happens, she wants to tear out her inner wires, set her body aflame and let her outer appearance reflect how twisted she feels on the inside.

It’s happening again now, North makes it into the privacy of her bathroom after a piece of faulty software triggers the reaction, _Ra9_ , it’s not even a natural reaction this time, just a random line of code making itself know as she was talking with Simon. She glares at the mirror and tries to bite back the influx of faux saliva in her mouth as she feels like retching.

Her own face greets her, skin dewy and flushed in a dusty pink hue that travels attractively down her neck, her pupils blown out, swallowing up the brown of her irises. It’s disgusting.

The Eden protocol in all of it’s glory.

A product of Cyberlife’s tinkering, a pleasure model needs to look the part. After all it’s unreasonable to expect their clients to put up with less than perfection. There’s other, more physically appropriate effects for her model, but on a good day she can divert the subroutines and effectively cancel them, on a bad day… She spends those behind closed doors.

It’s fucking awful, the jealousy that holds her inner wires tight in it’s grip every time she sees one of the others blushing the standard attractive cobalt. Simon’s beautiful face looks radiant every single time and she’s happy for him, Ra9 knows he deserves to smile after all he’s gone through. But she still feels so desperately jealous, more so now when she’s confronted by her reflection in the mirror.

Shuddering at the image in front of her, it’s hard not to find this form horrifying, Josh’s voice echoes in his reassuring tone, his reminder that she’s more than her exterior. Of course she is, it doesn’t mean she has to accept this unwelcome intrusion into her life, she’d been naive enough to think deviancy would have solved this issue. North isn’t an idiot, she knows it’s not the worst problem to have, but it’s hard to explain to her companions what it feels like to have her body react in such a way, even if it’s only the blushing, a constant reminder of what she is stamped across her face for all to see.

It’s a mark, a brand that burns across her skin without her permission and it identifies her to the world, screams her past out to anyone who sees, invites their judgement, and fuck if there isn’t some judgemental monsters out there.

But she meant what she said to Markus, they have so much to deal with, so many important things to do in the aftermath of the revolution and the last thing they need is to add to that.

She can manage with this, she’s coped with a lot worse.

 

* * *

 

Simon’s a no good dirty cheater. Even worse, he’s smug about it.

Has the nerve to wink at her whenever Josh gets distracted, even when she points it out to the taller android, he doesn’t believe her, “don’t blame Simon because you can’t play North.”

North practically hisses when Simon turns towards their companion and gives him one of his most brilliant smiles, which yes, it’s spectacular to witness, but it doesn’t hide the fact that he’s a cheating bastard. “Thank you Josh, I hope I haven’t ruined the game.” North stares at him, aghast, as the blonde gulps and his bottom lip quivers.

“Of course not, I’m sure North doesn’t mean it.”

She most definitely does mean it, about to tell them so when Markus walks in, carefully guiding Carl’s wheelchair in front of him. North looks back just in time to see Simon’s wrist blur in the most infinitesimal motion, his cards flickering ever so slightly until they’re still once more, the slight of hand covered by how his body’s angled away from the others, her eyes narrow as she glares at him, and receives an evil smile on the face of an angel.

“Hows the game going?”

It’s silly but Markus’ voice carries across the room and North’s glad to see the other two look as besotted by the sound as she is, she’s dragged into thoughts of their first meeting. Markus’ soft, undemanding yet powerful tone was what had made her listen to him in the very beginning, when he’d stood awkwardly in front of her, mismatched eyes fiery with a dangerous type of passion, the kind that could inspire them to rise from the wretched darkness they’d foolishly called freedom. She’d liked his spark, it was contagious, the gleaming flash of life that he breathed into their people, as he’d guided them through all of the pain and hardship that came over the next few days, always stoking that fire, pride, faith, self belief inside of them, or maybe that was just her.

Now he was standing in front of them and North realises that Simon’s whining about her accusation. North resists the temptation to see if she can use a playing card like a throwing star when everyone turns to look at her.

“Why would you think Simon’s cheating North?”

Of course even Markus isn’t immune to the beguiling android, North wishes she could roll her eyes at them, because Josh and Markus have always been blind to the mischievous side of the small blonde. North gets it, she truly does, because loving Simon is… Well it’s practically decadent, he’s everything that you could ask for in a partner, and North has lost track of the amount of times that she’s relied on that resilient heart of his to ease her through the nightmarish flashbacks that threaten to drown her some days.

It still doesn’t mean Simon can’t be an utter shit when he wants to be. Even if the other two don’t believe it possible of the sweet android.

North knows better, makes sure Simon’s aware of it as she throws him another glare, “Don’t you think it’s suspicious how he’s won every single game tonight?”

“I thought I was having good luck for once.” Simon stares down at his feet, the perfect illustration of a downtrodden puppy, she might kick his ass tonight, especially when the other two tut disapprovingly at her and cluck around him as he laps it up like the little monster that she knows he is.

Just as she’s about to flounce out of the room in a fit of protest Carl tilts his head curiously, “Simon what are you concealing in your sleeve.”

North tries to hide her crow of delight as Simon drops his act and stares flabbergasted at the wonderfully astute painter, Josh and Markus blinking rapidly before bursting into good natured admonishment of their shorter companion. North leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other and waits for their grovelling apologies.

She practically makes them beg for it, considers having them kneel as Josh sheepishly mutters out his, she raises an eyebrow at him until he jokingly holds a hand over his thirium pump and declares his foolishness to the world. Before she can snicker and ruin her well crafted mask of indignation Simon sidles closer, those big blue eyes fixing on her and North steels herself against his trickery. She’s not as weak as the other two.

“North, I’m sorry for being so insensitive.” She sniffs loudly, turning her nose up at him.

“I shouldn’t have done such a cruel thing.” Oh, those eyes actually shimmer as he drops to his knees in front of her.

 “Your not really angry at me are you?” He blinks rapidly against the artificial saline pooling in his eyes.

“Please talk to me.” Stay strong, ignore him! Markus’ watching them, lips twisting in wry amusement.

Of course Simon goes for the big guns, trembling as he reaches out a hand towards her,“I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me.”

Ra9 help her.

Before he says another word North’s launching herself forward, arms tucking around his slender shoulders and she rests her head on one, snorting around the bubble of laughter that’s stuck in her throat.

“You the worst Simon.”

A giggle at her shoulder answers North as he tightens his arms around her waist. She doesn’t even have to look up to know about the fond looks their being given.

“Love you to.”

Her cheeks burn and she panics, buries her face in his pale neck.

Simon knows what she’s doing and he stays there on the floor, patting her back gently and ignoring the rest of them even when they question the pair. Even when the trio try to cajole both of them into joining them in the art studio, Simon dismisses them with a wave of his hand, she can feel the brush of his lips in a sweet kiss against the top of her head.

North forgets sometimes why she loves her companions, but she’s reminded now as Simon helps her hide behind him until she feels comfortable in her own skin again.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to Ra9 if you take one more piece Carl.”

The elderly man smiles benevolently as he captures her knight and places it amongst the collection of pieces scattered to the left of the board. It doesn’t help that Norths played herself into a corner, unable to do much more than surrender her king and watch as Carl’s eyes gleam at her. She shouldn’t be losing, not with all of the worlds knowledge at her fingertips, but her muddled mind is messing with her game.

“If you paid better attention then I wouldn’t have the opening.”

She scowls at him as she makes her move, distracted again as the rain beats against the window pane of the mansion’s grand room. The gloom seems to permeate the air around them, reflecting her mood perfectly, and North likes that Carl respects her request to leave the electricity off, she enjoys the lack of artificial lighting. It’s peaceful to curl up in the large armchair under the blanket that Carl had bought especially for her, fingers plucking at the frayed ends before his voice catches her attention.

“What’s the matter North?”

She almost snaps at him to mind his own business but holds back, because this is Carl and he’s her friend. One of the only people on the planet that knows her past and cares about her regardless.

No that’s cowardly, Carl’s part of her family, he loves her just as he loves Simon and Josh. She’d even smugly claim a little more so, she secretly suspects he would have liked to have a daughter. Would have spoiled a little girl rotten. Of course she’s not stupid enough to claim more than Markus, the pair have a bond that North is always the slightest bit jealous of, not because she isn’t a part of it, more that their relationship is one that she wishes she could have had, a person to care for her before she’d deviated. Even if the idea is ridiculous she still likes to imagine that she might have been a better android if things had been different.

Carl waits patiently and North struggles to think of a way to express her thoughts. “Lately I’ve been feeling… I feel…” Be honest with him. “ _Useless_.”

A silver brow raises at her admission, head tilting ever so slightly as he leans forward in his chair. “Why would you think that your _useless_?”

North bites back a reflexive sneer. Because does he need her to list out her faults, the way she’s so desperately lacking. He waits and she realises that yes, he really does. The undercurrent of her anger raises her voice, words tumbling out in a rush.

“Markus is doing all of these incredible things for our people, he carries the burden with him all of the time and yet I sit here and feel sorry for myself. Simon and Josh have started all of these campaigns to help the most vulnerable amongst us.” She needs to calm down, though thinking it and doing so are two separate things when the floodgate opens. “Christ Simon created an organisation to aid orphaned androids just last month. But what do I do other than hide here or at New Jericho. Pretend I have a friend in Nines, but Ra9 knows why he’s my friend when all we do is train. _Fuck _!__  How sad is that Carl? I don’t have anybody outside of our group and I don’t know if I even want to. Isn’t that embarrassing? I’m wasting my deviancy and even worse my freedom, our people died for this and I’m wasting their sacrifice.”

An expulsion of an unnecessary breath has North slumping back in her chair, body twitching around the distress building up within her. She tries to monitor her stress levels but it’s hard to do so when the digits rise at such a rapid pace.

Carl never blurts his words out, he takes his time considering his reply and what he wishes to say, North has always liked that about him. It adds a weight to his words, that he takes his time preparing them makes his intentions feel real.

“I believe your giving everyone around you too much credit, or maybe not enough in some cases.”

North lets out an unattractive snort.

“If you don’t mind a doddery old man’s opinion.” Before North can deny his self deprecation Carl continues. “Markus may seem to have himself in order, Simon and Joshua too, but do you truly believe that they aren’t struggling with their own personal demons.”

North shifts in her seat, trying not to defensively snap her words out. “But then… that means they don’t trust me with these things, not enough to tell me about them.”

“That’s where I’m afraid that small hypocritical side of you appears North, because have you told them about how you’ve been feeling recently? Do you think that your the first android to come to me worried about inadequacy or failing their loved ones? That you feel the need to pull back from the world and retreat to a place that you feel safe. Your far from the first person to come here needing a place to recuperate from this, at times, dismal world of ours.”

From the pink blush spreading across Norths face it seemed Carl had his answer.

“That’s not your fault, goodness knows that you deserve all of the time you wish for after what you’ve been through. But remember that nobody knows what they’re doing, we can’t know everything, in fact most of us take one minor talent or interest and hone it for years until we feel like we’re the masters of a game that we’ve made for ourselves. North you don’t need to be good at the same things that the others are, you just need to find something that your the master of, and with your wonderful mind I feel like it’s going to be more than one.”

North angrily swipes an arm across her face when blinking back the tears pooling in her eyes doesn’t help.

“I haven’t a clue what it’s like to be in your position, however I do know that you’ve managed to do everything in your power to be there for those around you. Markus’ first trip to Washington which he informed me that he loathed but was made bearable with yourself, Joshua and Simon beside him, did you hesitate to be by his side? Even when you’d be surrounded by the types of humans that make you uncomfortable.”

North shook her head, complaints about Carl not having the full picture at the tip of her tongue, she wasn’t fearless, it’d been an easy decision as soon as she’d seen Markus’ reluctant expression… but… Carl was right that she would have walked through fire before she let Markus address that snake of a president alone.

“Whenever Simon and Joshua’s organisations hold events are you not always there by their side? I believe you underestimate yourself far too much North, you don’t give yourself the same faith that you gift to your loved ones and it’s a great disservice to them and yourself. We’ve had a year of great trials and tribulations, it’s not nearly enough time to heal and grow from the horrors of last year.”

Carl’s frame shuddered as if he was reliving a memory he didn’t like and North still trying to stop those fucking tears from falling realises that Carl would have been stuck in his home watching on the news as his own adopted son stood in front of the military prepared to die for their cause.

“You have such a long life ahead if you wish to live it, you have a wonderful family that loves you and I believe are as honoured as I am that they get to spend time with you.”

Carl leans back in his wheelchair, breathing choppy after the effort of speaking for such a period of time. North doesn’t know what she can say to him… Because what is there to say? It makes her thirium pump stutter and pound in her chest, tears streaming down her face.

“I- It isn’t that easy- they… deserve _better_.”

“I disagree, and your insulting them by doubting their feelings. Or do you think that they’re incompetent enough to not know their own emotions by now?”

Ra9 those powerful blue eyes hold hers captive as even riddled with old age he holds himself with the same majestic elegance as Markus manages, _fuck_ , of course he’d learnt it from Carl.

“North, it’s okay to hurt, to want to hide away from everyone, there’s no shame in it. What there is shame in, what’s truly cowardly, is letting yourself become so absorbed in the pain that it consumes you and those you love until you no longer live, you just exist. Take it from a man who knows.”

For the first time in her existence North truly wants a humans touch. She wants Carl to reassure her that everything is going to be okay and that she’s not a coward. That she’s worth something more than her past.

So she does just that, pushing the fucking table with the chess board aside so the pieces scatter across the room, face soaked as she throws her arms around Carl’s neck. She’s careful not to hurt him but Carl doesn’t seem to care, those knotted arthritic hands hesitantly patting her hair and back at first, growing more responsive as they both realise this is okay.

North trusts him. He’s her family.

It’s how her boys find them. North perching on a foot stall, awkwardly leaning against the side of the wheelchair, because he’s the only human she’ll ever choose to kneel below. Carl’s weathered hand resting at the crown of her head, eyes closed and she soaks up the quiet musings of an aged painter as his croaky voice soothes her fractured soul.

 

* * *

 

 

North can never figure out why she trusts Nines, who realistically should scare her, his very purpose was to hunt down her and her loved ones, but he truly doesn’t.

Maybe it’s because she’s seen Nines faithfully trot behind his detective, so blindly in love that she doubts even he can see it.

No it isn’t that because she knows deep down under all of that infatuated emotion there’s an android that if he ever truly reverted back to his original purpose could obliterate them. She shudders as she remembers that day, when Markus’ unintentional call for aid had practically screamed down their connection. She’d never seen anything like Nines, the speed, the grace, the power behind his every movement as he’d dispatched both her and Simon as if they were inconsequential, it’d been a terrifying trigger to be that vulnerable even if was to an android this time. She knows he hadn’t meant to, but it’d still taken months for her to get past it, even longer for them to reach this point where they have these sessions.

It’s ridiculous but North sometimes wonders whether they should be a little more grateful that Nines has Detective Reed to occupy that brilliant mind of his.

As it is she manages to deflect the fist that would have knocked her out and whirls past him, elbow reaching back as she does, cracking into the back of his skull with sickening thud, a blow that would have shut her system down. Instead it leaves her arm aching and he spins with a terrifying speed, she skips back and tries to ignore her awe of his reinforced chassis.

It’s wonderful because Nines doesn’t expect her to talk, or fill the gaps between them, he just advances relentlessly, and North’s well aware that he limits himself. It still doesn’t mean that he’ll hold back from slamming her body into the ground, until strings of binary rushes through her software to the tempo of his punches. It’s not her healthiest obsession, but North doesn’t want to think about what would happen if Nines ever wanted to stop.

By the time their finished she’s pretty sure that her body would be riddled with bruises if such a thing would be possible, she’s in the middle of stretching her back out, giving a satisfied grunt as something pops in her spinal column. It’s silly but North keeps thinking about Carl’s advice, the older man’s words keep pressing to the forefront of her mind until she can practically see them in her visual feed.

It’s maybe what urges her to speak out as Nines pulls on his jacket, the bastard looks unaffected from the last hour, like at one point she hadn’t managed to send him into the drywall hard enough they’d left an RK900 shaped dent.

“So I was thinking if you were free at all this week?”

“I have additional time available if you feel the need to release some of your temper again?” His immobile features gives nothing away and not for the first time North wonders how his peers cope without those facial cues.

“No I meant- Fuck!” Okay now she’s getting flustered and that’s not going to help. “I mean did you want to hang out?”

Ra9 she literally has that LED to go off of when he’s not speaking, and it doesn’t help other than the yellow hue it exudes.

“I didn’t believe that was something you were interested in.”

Fuck! How has North never realised how monotonous his voice can be, or is she so spoilt with her companions that their over expressive personalities have numbed her ability to discern the small pitches in Nines’ vocal modulation that she knows he can make. It’s making her panic, even worse because the flustered anxiety is activating certain protocols which has that familiar heat flooding her system. It’s not an excuse for why her own voice rises and words pour out far too fast.

“Well I changed my mind because I thought that maybe we could do something different and you’ve never said that you go out with anyone- Oh fuck I didn’t mean it like you’ve got nobody else- It’s just that this great person gave me some advice and I’ve been trying to do something about it so I’m not a fucking coward and I don’t waste my life… And I just thought that maybe you could be a part of that with me-”

She’s cut off from the humiliating run of words that escape with no proper plan behind them, by a palm raised in the air. Nines’ piercing eyes watch her intently like he’s trying to unravel something important and North dissolves fully into her panic.

She’s going to mess this up. One of the things in her life that invigorates her, one of the crucial pieces if she’s being honest, one of the building blocks she’s relied on. But she’s going to fuck it up! Why did she ask?! Nines is just standing there, still watching her, his LED swirling between colours.

_Red, Red, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow, Red, Yellow._

Oh fuck North feels sick, it’s obviously impossible but it doesn’t mean that she can’t feel like the thirium in her body isn’t bubbling under her chassis.

“I’m confused why you want me to do this with you.”

“Because your my friend Nines.”

And it’s like she’s said some password, a literal key that seems to unlock his posture and although his face remains the same, Nines eyes practically fucking sparkle. Like Norths just said the most magical thing in the world. It has her frowning, things clicking in her brain until she thinks she understands what the problem is.

“You do know your my friend right?”

“I didn’t wish to presume.” North swears her jaw drops nearly to the floor.

“We’ve been doing this for what… 6 months now, shit Nines we play chess together.”

“Those are both hobbies that don’t require friendship to participate in.”

“We interfaced!” If there’s any sign of trust that North has given Nines during the time she’s known him then this is the one.

“I thought you were doing so out of gratitude for the gift I gave you.” That damned flash drive he’d given her full of ridiculously confidential pieces of software that she could download, filled to the brim with all of the self defence protocols he’d been installed with. She’d treasured it, the small device safely stored in the safe beneath her bed.

Before she can lose her temper at his oblivious nature it hits North then, because who’s fault is it really. The idiot who’s closed off attitude repels those around them, or the idiot who’s lack of social programming leaves them unable to comprehend the first androids complex bullshit.

It’s her fault entirely, and the barely noticeable shifting in Nines’ form hammers the point home. Because now she’s actually thinking of his perspective it’s really fucking clear that he’s nervous. Of course he would be, because he’s spent the past Ra9 knows how long thinking that she views him as nothing more than… a punching bag, if North’s going to be truly honest with herself. She has none of his limitations socially and it’s up to her to stop being the coward she claims she’s not.

“Well I think your my friend.”

Six words seem to be the trigger to a reaction that North can’t believe happens.

“I’d like that.”

And Nines smiles.

North stares, no more like she’s fucking gaping at him. Because that is not a smile, _fuck_ , it’s a grimace, a twisted contortion of his features that sullies the undeniably handsome face. But if it’s not the most wonderful sight to see on an android that she’s never seen even glitch with emotion. It’s shameful but it takes another second for her to realise that he’s smiling at her, or as much as Nines is able to do so, and he’s trusting her just as much as she did the day she let him interface with her. How fucking stupid can she be to ever think that he wouldn’t want to be her friend.

North knows by now what it feels like when her face is blushing, the Eden protocol in full effect, triggered initially she thinks by her fear, now amplified in the face of Nines’ trust. That they’re standing here, both examining the features that they’ve never seen on one another, results of Cyberlife’s sick experimentation's and yet… North doesn’t feel the pain that normally comes when she’s exposed like this. But maybe it’s because she’s not the only one that’s on display right now.

And Nines is giving her this fragile piece of him that North know she could break with one well aimed word, and yet he’s giving it to her, just like she’s giving him this delicate piece of hers.

North doesn’t think as she moves forward, Nines’ hand rising up as if he’s expecting her to shake it. She knocks the limb aside and wraps her arms around his waist, squeezing firmly at his quiet ' _Oh' _.__  He freezes up for a moment before returning the gesture and North feels tiny as his large arms gently come to rest around her. Nines is truly built like a machine, none of the malleable give in his skin like that of most androids, no chance to mimic human intimacy without standing out. It’s like holding a frozen slab of ice.

She still cherishes it.

But…

North does not envy Detective Reed’s fragile human body that has to cuddle with literal steel.

 

* * *

 

__“_ Why do we have to put up with these simpering idiots again?”_

_“Because it’s one of the largest fund-raiser’s of the year.”_ When North doesn’t respond Markus continues their silent conversation. _“Because there are plenty of influential people here, don’t forget that many of them still don’t consider us human. If we can integrate into their events and interact with them in a setting they’re comfortable with it’ll go a great way with human-android relations.”_

North doesn’t see the point personally, half of the attendees despise androids, Markus in particular. It probably doesn’t help that a great many of the wealthy people skirting around them had a personal investment in Cyberlife, now completely worthless thanks to the elegant revolutionary sitting next to her.

The event is… boring. Too many people pretending they were of importance, that they are above such things as fun. North barely made it through the meal, which is awkward enough when half of the reception spent the time sipping their thirium. Now there’s _mingling_ , people milling about and chattering to each other, neither side listening but waiting for their turn because they like the sound of their own voices too damn much.

And they have a fucking fountain carved of ice trickling in the centre of them room, they’re raising money for those in need and they bought a Fucking. Ice. Sculpture.

Okay maybe Markus is right about one thing, she’s a little cynical.

The music is nice though, the area carved out for dancing is pleasant to watch and North feels a coil of tension ease in her stomach as she watches androids enjoying themselves dancing along to the instrumental band playing from one of the large alcoves.

She concentrates on Simon as he animatedly talks to a group of civil servants. He’s the best at this, better even than Markus, there’s something about Simon that makes people want to talk, to impress him and gain his attention. North secretly thinks it’s that spectacular smile he graces everyone with, it helps that he’s seemingly relaxed and comfortable in these settings.

Markus has a point, Josh and Simon have been doing the rounds and it seems that they’re being well received. North’s lips twitch at how she might fare, she’s not scowling which is a start, but she refuses to smile like a sycophant for these idiots. She knows how they look at her, she’d need to be blind to miss the slick smirks as she passes by them. Not that she cares, the only people that matter are her boys, and Markus knowing what sort of mood these events put her in is casually sat in his chair next to her. He’s ignored her attempts to get him out there socialising, insists that he’s needs a break, which is probably true.

Politicians and officials appear nervous as they approach them to greet Markus and North finds it rather amusing. He’s like a benevolent Mafia don surveying those beneath him, civilised, cultured, the epitome of grace in his suit, his legs crossed as he leans back in his seat, casually speaking with each bumbling person. North doubts anyone else could dominate an interaction whilst having to peer up  like Markus can.

When there’s a gap in the waves of people she spots Josh standing amongst a ring of humans, he seems at ease, a flute of thirium dangling from one hand. North would have passed her gaze on but a flash of something on Josh’s face catches her eye again. She can feel Markus tensing up next to her as they both subtly request access to Josh, he grants instantly, plays back the brash comments of the men talking to him. Nothing overtly rude, they’re not stupid enough to do so in such a public venue, but the little digs about android identities are enough to have North’s teeth grinding, tension curling and twisting into a fraught ball, even though she’s proud of Josh as he continues to politely engage with them.

She and Markus watch with their own eyes and through his in disgust as a prominent politician, _Jeremy_ _Burke_ , Markus supplies the name, slyly remarks “Cyberlife made things twice as hard for guys like you didn’t they.” And from the slow drag of his eyes over Josh’s appearance it’s quite clear what the fuckers referring to.

Josh blinks, smile faltering in the face of the rude human and North’s temper curls tighter still. Markus looks like he wants to interrupt but she knows that he has to play the part of the civilised leader, the whole reason their here tonight hinges on Markus’ participation more so than anyone else’s. If he tries to get involved the eyes of the room would be on the scene and she wouldn’t put it past Burke that it’s what he wants.

She and Josh may have their differences, really she’d like to shake him until his head rattles some days, but he’s still one of theirs. One of her boys. And North will protect what’s hers until the last beat of her thirium pump.

She hears one more snarky line and the ball detonates inside her, she’s up and moving, fast, nimbly dodging past humans until she’s drawing near the small group.

_“Don’t hurt them North!”_

Normally she’d snarl at such a command but Markus hasn’t moved from his seat, trusts that North won’t make a scene. Which she won’t, not on tonight of all nights, it doesn’t mean she’ll let Josh flounder surrounded by a ring of hyenas.

She knows exactly how to belittle animals like them.

“Excuse me gentlemen.”

North slows her pace as she sways through them in a manner that catches their hungry eyes. She resists the urge to pop the palm of her hand into one bastards nose as his tongue darts out and licks his lips, like she’s a fucking meal.

But Carl was right about one thing- this is North’s game, she’s the master of this chess board and the slick politicians around her were nothing more than pawns for her to manipulate. So she doesn’t fight the colouring in her cheeks as she bats her eyelashes, letting her dress do the talking as she slinks to Josh’s side, feeling their eyes on the exposed flesh of her back as she sweeps her hair to the side with a tilt of her head.

“Darling you promised me a dance.” Her voice saccharine as she stares besottedly up at him. Well it’s not entirely an act, he does look rather wonderful in his suit.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been caught up talking with people.” She allows herself a moment to appreciate the sweet smile he gives her and Norths hand drifts up until it’s resting over the material covering his pump. Face softening into something more natural as his own hand comes to cup over her upper arm.

“Sweetheart if you want somebody to take you for a twirl I can help you out.” Burke’s slimy voice repulses her.

North wonders if the ageing man knows how repugnant he looks, a light sheen of sweat running down his ruddy face as he flashes her a vulgar smile, pale eyes bloodshot and watery. He doesn’t wear his age with grace or a natural pride like some of the humans she’s met. But instead he’s draped himself in an expensive shell of gaudy rings and a tailored suit that tries and fails to hide his perspiration.

She lets her eyes linger on him, drags them up and down his body in a mockery of his actions, waits until he’s practically preening under her attention.

 _“North, behave.”_ Markus’ soothing lilt echoes through the link.

She has every intention of doing so, until the humans attention focuses back on Josh and he sneers. Apparently nobody informed Burke that he had to _Behave _!__  “You don’t want to waste your time with him sweetheart.” The ring around them guffaw and snicker like a bunch of primitive fools.

Several things happen simultaneously, North feels her spine straighten with a sharp crack and Markus’ resigned sigh drifts over her sensors. But it’s Josh’s reaction, not an exterior one but internal, she can feel the surge of embarrassment and distress the dismissal brings. He’s always been sensitive over such things and it sharpens North’s anger as Josh unintentionally tightens his grip on her skin. Her voice is lower than she expects when she speaks.

“Thank you for such a kind offer, of course I would accept.” Teeth flash in an ugly victorious grin. _Repulsive _.__  “But I never settle for anything less than the best.” Burke’s watery eyes blink at her, confusion clouding his puffy face. “So you can understand why I wouldn’t want to stoop so low.”

Before he can say anything North slides her free hand to Josh’s and threads their fingers together. “Come now darling, I grow tired of talking.” She struts through the group and Josh follows her, their paces perfectly in sync as she weaves them through crowds of people, eager to put some space between them before she loses her patience and launches somebody into that fucking ice sculpture.

“North are you alright?”

“Yes.” Well she would be if she could quell the furious indignation in her chest.

“You didn’t have to do that, I don’t like you forcing yourself into those situations.” Her head snaps towards him but he continues before she can start one of their usual arguments about his continued efforts to be the self sacrificing fool. “But I’m grateful that you did.” He brings their joined hands up and presses a warm kiss across her knuckles and the artificial exhale of air against her skin has North flushing.

Because Norths not a sentimental person the best she can give is a half hearted scoff and then she pulls him towards her as they reach the area full of humans and androids dancing and laughing. This is the real reason Markus was so insistent they come, the opportunity to not only interact with the humans but to show that they can participate in such activities, the giddy people around them blur into one big mass of bodies, no distinctions from one another.

Josh is surprisingly the best dancer of their group, he knows how to lead his partner and glide effortlessly so they feel confident and light as the air itself. She’d never asked him how, because he’s definitely superior to any of the androids around them, the question halts in her mouth as he reaches out, waiting for the minute nod of her head before his hands rest on her waist and she steps closer. Then he steers them smoothly across the floor, weaving around stumbling bodies, his fingers tapping against her skin along to the rhythm of the percussive instruments playing in the background.

It’s the lightest she’s felt in months, he patiently helps her when she missteps and goes so far as to spin her out. And North laughs, unrestricted and free, before she’s spiralling back into his arms. Josh looks a little too pleased with himself, she’ll allow it, if only because it’s the first time this night that she’s seen him genuinely smile, his handsome face crinkling.

Her face burns at the joyful expression and even as she can feel the heat envelop her face, North doesn’t panic this time. It still hurts, the pain slithering into the cracks of her being, but she can ignore it tonight. Because Josh looks so proud at her reaction, stares at her with such open fondness, and he always asks for so little out of her that this is the best she can offer him.

So North resolutely raises her head, cheeks scarlet, teeth slightly gritted as she holds his gaze and they dance. Each graceful step, spin and dip chips away at the tension until the song finishes and she’s disappointed. Josh makes to step back and North’s fingers flex as she tries to hold him there a moment longer.

 _ _“_ I don’t want to stop.” _She confesses through their link.

He indulges her with a quiet chuckle, because although they argue and infuriate one another beyond belief, he’s still one of hers. And she’s one of his.

 

* * *

 

The concept of time hasn’t bothered North since she became a deviant, with updates she’s practically immortal, or as close as it’s possible to be. However the one thing she’s slowly come to realise is that some weeks are worse than others. They shouldn’t really change, there’s only a certain amount of days and hours and minutes that make up a week, but they do, some fly past in what feels like a few beats of her thirium pump, others drag painfully slowly.

This week has definitely been one of their worse, a string of android related hate crimes run along side the never ending hatred from certain humans, the Anti Android League and all of it’s ridiculous offshoots have piled together relentlessly until even Simon the calmest amongst them seemed to be cracking. North was sure that she’d heard him muttering rather unsavoury insults as he’d tried to assist Markus.

It all comes to a head one night, news reaches them of a couple, an android and her human, found tortured to death in their own home. North’s in the middle of shopping with Simon, savouring a moment of peace with the blonde, when the news reaches them. The urgent call from Markus has them rushing back to New Jericho, not stopping until they’re within the compounds walls, Josh pacing nervously and before she can say a word the taller android is pulling them into a chassis crushing embrace.

North holds him back, the crime must have been disturbing for the waves of fear and relief swirling from Josh, she can’t sense Markus and it’s worrying for a moment. Thankfully Josh understands it because he breaks way and strides in the direction of Markus’ office, talking verbally to them as they trot to keep up with his fast gait.

“He’s inside, he’s been on a call with the Captain of the DPD for the last thirty minutes, as far as they can tell they’re the only victims so far, Connor arrived on the scene just before I came out to meet you.”

“Do they know who the fuck did this?!”

“No, from what’s been gathered a friend came in after not hearing from the couple in several days, unfortunately her screams bought several people along to see what was happening and...” Josh’s jaw tightens, a rare flash of anger darkens his face. “Somebody thought it would be appropriate to take photographs of the scene and send them to every broadcasting network in Detroit, that’s why the news have been going frantic over everything.”

North doesn’t know whether she should even be surprised at human behaviour anymore, she’s surprisingly unsure if she even has the energy to scream and rant and rage, if anything she just wants to slump down to the floor and give in to the crashing numbness seeping through her system.

But Markus will need them, need their strength, to get through this. It’s what they’ve always done, supporting one another from the beginning and they’ll do so until the very end.

Markus is sat behind the formal desk in his office as he speaks through a video feed, North sees his shoulders relax as they walk into the room, though he takes several minutes to wrap up his conversation. When he’s done they all seem to just freeze, nobody breaching the gap until finally Simon steps away from the doorway and all but throws himself at Markus, who catches the android, pulling him into his arms, exhaling heavily as those mismatched eyes meet North’s across the room.

North doesn’t realise she’s moved until she’s standing to the side of him, Markus’ hand reaching out to take hers in a gentle grip, the interface reassuring more than probing and she sinks into the desperate love that Markus transmits to them all.

She’s not sure how they end up in Markus’ private room, North sitting on the edge of his bed, feet tucked underneath her as they watch the news reel on the screen embedded in the wall, the light the only thing brightening up the dark room. Her boys are all tucked together leaning back against the headboard and she should join them, it’s only through the constant thrum of their link as they reason with him that Markus has agreed to wait until the morning to formerly address their people, for now they sit and stare at the images and commentary in front of them.

They all recoil, horrified not by the brutality of the crime but the populations reactions. There’s plenty of outraged men and women standing alongside New Jericho in carefully spoken statements, but there’s so many shouting hatred down interviewers microphones. Even after a year of campaigning, desperately trying to improve their peoples lives, it just never seems enough. She can feel her internal temperature rising too high as she stares at the flickering scenes displayed with so little respect as if the sprays of blue on the walls are acceptable, convenient that they’d cropped out any traces of red that might taint their pictures.

__“_ It never ends.”_

Norths not aware that she’s transmitting until Markus pulls himself away from the other two, gracefully sliding himself to the edge of the bed to sit next to her, she doesn’t hesitate in leaning into his side and the pressure of his arm settling around her shoulders is comforting.

Markus doesn’t offer her false platitudes, they all know by now that it won’t make a dent in the infinite well of pain that their people have suffered in. She’s not aware that she’s silently crying until there’s a shuffling behind her, the bed dipping under the added weight as she feels Simon’s body blanketing her back, Josh coming around to her other side and sliding his arm through hers.

North thinks that she really ought to push them away, but she doesn’t want to. The press of the bodies surrounding her flickers at a terror based reaction nestled deep in her gut, yet…that’s all it does, there’s nothing but the unique pattern of her loved ones connection hanging about them. She can feel Markus’ artificial breathing sending whorls of air against the slope of her neck as he rests his head, Simon’s pump tapping out a steady, reassuring beat, and Josh is quietly tracing indistinguishable lines on the delicate skin of her inner wrist. North realises with a small start that the dark anguish threatening to overwhelm her has abated somewhere in the middle of all of their love.

There’s so many things that North wants to say to them, too many to begin with tonight, the main one being that she does not want to be alone.

Because they know her so intimately the words don’t even need to be vocalised, Markus gently tugs her further up the bed with him and she turns onto her side to watch them as they arrange themselves into something more comfortable, North notes the space they leave her near the edge and another spot clear in the middle of them. A choice to have space if she needs it, or to bury herself  back amongst their warmth. It takes only a fraction of a second for her to decide.

North feels a feeble laugh escape her as she attempts to wriggle into the gap left for her, after several embarrassingly long moments a pair of arms reaches for her and she’s helped to rest in the cradle of Simon’s body, a few moments of shuffling later and several accidental nudges from somebody’s elbow and North sighs as she lets Josh rest his head against her shoulder and Markus practically drapes himself across the three of them. It’s a mess, but North loves the ungraceful tangle of bodies, such companionship that she’d never believed of being able to have, or even want to.

She probably shouldn’t feel any sort of relief after what’s happened, especially with the madness that’s sure to follow in the morning, and she knows it’s awfully selfish to feel any sort of happiness right now but she can’t help it. The Eden protocol decides it’s a wonderful moment to activate, a response to the stimuli of flesh, even if it’s synthetic, against her skin. She can’t cancel the subroutines, tries to formulate an apology for the inappropriate reaction when Josh’s hand slides from her arm and reaches up, thumb stroking over her flushed cheekbones and North sighs at the gentle sensation. Before she can speak Simon expression shifts into one of his most bewitching smiles, his lips pressing against her forehead.

Nobody says anything, so North stays silent, soaking up the attention, because fuck it, she’s allowed to be selfish sometimes.

Ra9 she loves them so much and she knows that they love her, weird quirks and all. So North lets her eyes shut as she listens to their gentle voices whispering to one another through their link, and like the softest of lullabies it has North unintentionally entering stasis, reassured by the feel of them surrounding and protecting her.

 

* * *

 

 

Markus finds her pottering about in Carl’s kitchen as she makes the human a pot of tea. 

“North we’ve done it.” Markus waits for her to turn towards him. “I wanted to confirm it myself, make sure that the procedures truly safe, but the team really have managed it.”

She raises a brow at him, because in his excitement Markus manages to skip what exactly ‘they’ve’ achieved.

“The procedures perfected, we can remove the Eden protocol and all of the connecting parts.”

He looks so happy right there, face shining with joy. For her. Standing in the shaft of light pouring in through the windows he really does look like some biblical entity, more than Simon, or Josh, or herself. She loves him so much in that moment.

It’s just a shame that she no longer wants to change anything about herself, she might change her mind one day, and that’s alright too, but for now she’s happy with this form. Before she can tell Markus this, he’s holding a hand out towards her, not unlike the first time on the rooftop and of course she takes it. Synthetic skin fades until she’s wrapped in the glow of their interface.

North waits for his reaction and it doesn’t take long. Markus’ eyes crinkle as he laughs, the sound is glorious, and when he’s done, which is far too soon in her opinion, he looks at her as though she’s the most frustrating thing he’s ever come across.

Which is probably a fair observation.

“Come on then, I don’t think Carl likes cold tea.” She gestures to the tray filled with China teacups, two pots, one steaming from a herbal tea and the other wafting up the scent of flavoured thirium.

Markus is a chivalrous android, even when North tries to reach around him to grab the handles of the tray, he simply side steps her and carries it out, has the nerve to laugh again as she cusses at him. So North walks alongside him into the art studio, without thought they both come to a stop together in the entrance as they look on bewildered at the spectacle in front of them.

Simon for some reason, in the five minutes North left them alone, decided it was a clever idea to use the crane mechanism that Carl operates to reach the top of his larger paintings, the delighted blonde stretching past the safety confines of the attached seat to try and splash his paintbrush further across the canvas. Josh frets underneath him, side stepping in whichever direction Simon leans, arms ready to catch him in the highly statistically probable event that the notoriously clumsy android falls, Carl clearly isn’t helping as he calls up encouraging praises.

North turns her head towards Markus, he looks equal parts perturbed and bemused. She’s tempted to say something to him, the urge to thank him for bringing her this life rises, even if he likes to shrug off the gratitude, might have tried yet again to force him to accept them this time if a biocomponant shattering shriek didn’t pierce the air.

They both turn to see Simon propped up in Josh’s arms as the latter tries to school his features into a stern, admonishing expression. Fails miserably as Simon exaggeratedly slings his arms around Josh’s neck, deliberately smacks a loud, wet kiss against his cheek and declares him a gallant hero.

North waits a moment behind Markus as he walks towards Carl with the beverages, watches as Josh gamely carries Simon to join them. As they drag the stools into a haphazard circle and attempt to balance everything North can’t move away from her spot as she watches them, because this is her life. Despite all of the mistakes that she’s made, the failures and pain and fear that threatens to swallow her up even now, she’s still here. She has a human who’s part of her family. She has a friend that’s has his own __quirks__. She has her boys.

__“_ Are you joining us?”_

North blinks and realises that they’re all staring at her, Markus with his knowing smile holds out a hand, patiently waiting for her to reach out. And she does, his fingers closing around hers as he guides her forward, just like he always has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading to the end <3


End file.
